Tiempo de calidad, hora de travesuras en la playa
by Titanthetys
Summary: Tras una serie de entrenamientos, a Takao y Atago les dan el fin de semana para descansar, ¿y qué mejor manera de hacerlo que una visita al mar? Pero Atago tiene otros planes en mente. La fuerza de voluntad de Takao se pondrá a prueba en esta historia autoconclusiva.


**Tiempo de calidad, hora de travesuras en la playa**

Después de toda una semana cargada de ejercicios, entrenamiento y expediciones a las costas cercanas al distrito naval, las hermanas Atago y Takao al fin recibieron un fin de semana para que lo disfrutaran, ¿y cómo decidieron hacerlo? Relajándose en una de las playas aledañas al distrito.

Los preparativos se hicieron la noche pasada, Atago no paró de molestar a Takao con probarse los trajes de baño, pero la de cabello oscuro afirmaba con toda su fuerza que aún tenía la figura para entrar en su bikini. Pudo desviar la atención de Atago al decirle que se hacía tarde, y así, las dos durmieron sin mayor problema; maletas sobre los estantes con todo lo necesario: Bloqueador solar, bronceador, toallas, una sombrilla recargada en la pared y cambios de ropa.

La noche pasó sin problema.

"Debí hacerle caso…" Dentro del baño, una decepcionada Atago intenta asegurar el broche trasero de su bikini, pero no importa cuánta fuerza pone en los brazos, la tela se niega a cooperar. "¿Por qué ahora?" Se mortifica.

"Tal vez si…" La chica respira hondo y luego expulsa todo el aire, y así, cuando su pecho se contrae, tira del broche del bikini y lo asegura. Un "click" le permite suspirar con alivio.

Casi al mismo tiempo la voz de su hermana se escucha al otro lado de la puerta:

–Takaaaaoooo –Alarga el nombre con un tono rítmico.

"Tan alegre como siempre." Esboza una sonrisa tranquila y se mira en el espejo.

La parte superior del bikini es un sostén negro con un moño color durazno. Dos cordones pasan alrededor de su cuello, y al colocar su mano sobre la base de sus senos se asegura que la prenda resiste. La parte inferior lleva una falda corta de color negro con un listón que la une en un moño aduraznado, los cuales cubren con recelo y cuidado la prenda sobre la intimidad. Nada más las cintas se pueden ver sobre su cadera torneada.

–¿Cuánto tiempo me harás esperar? El sol se irá y quiero aprovecharlo –Su tono cantado aumenta el tamaño de la sonrisa de Takao.

–Dame un minuto –Responde para tranquilizarla, pero la respuesta en un suspiro.

–Conozco tus minutos, no me hagas entrar ahí para ayudarte.

–¡No no, no es necesario! –Responde apresurada, un pequeño tono de alarma recubre esas palabras.

"Por favor, no me falles." Con ese último rezo a su bikini, toma el uniforme y cubre su cuerpo con éste. El color azul verdoso cubre su torso, brazos y cadera, extendiéndose hasta la mitad de sus muslos, donde un liguero une las medias negras a su ropa y las asegura, así, hecha un último vistazo al espejo –ahora estando de perfil– para volver a alzar sus senos con las manos.

"¿Habrá sido por el entrenamiento?"

Termina por encogerse de hombros y abre la puerta del baño, al salir escucha un "click" que le llama la atención; su hermana –Atago– vestida con un bikini azul cielo con listones y moños blancos, acababa de tomarle una foto a su querida hermana.

–¿A-Atago?, ¿por qué no avisas?

Un suspiro se le escapa a la rubia y después niega en desaprobación.

–Vamos a ir a la playa, ¿en serio irás con eso? Disfruta más el descanso y quítate el uniforme.

–Aún no estamos en la playa, no hay motivo para que las demás chicas me vean en bikini mientras sigo en el distrito naval, además, el sol está algo fuerte, no quiero quemarme antes de llegar a nuestro destino.

Las palabras se fueron diluyendo, convirtiéndose en ruido blanco para Atago, pues se ocupa en mirar a su querida hermana por la mirilla de la cámara. Antes de que el discurso de la de ojos rojos termine, la rubia aprovecha para tomar unas fotografías más a su hermana –quien se cruzó de brazos–, pero eso no salvaba sus piernas ni sus medias, quienes fueron el centro de atención para la fotógrafa.

–Y por eso, deberíamos tener más cuidado con nuestra piel, no quiero que se nos arruine –Takao vuelve a mirar a su hermana, nada más para seguir con la vista la dirección de la cámara y escuchar otros dos "clicks", entonces se jala un poco la falda para cubrirse la piel entre sus medias y falda.

–Oooh… –Atago baja la mirada desesperanzada, algo que Takao apenas y puede soportar.

Aunque un sonrojo le aparece en las mejillas, desvía la mirada y suelta la falda para permitirle tomar una foto más.

–De-deberías dejarle eso a Aoba… –Susurra, pero la rubia no hace más que suspirar y sonreírle.

–Éstas son para mí, ella las sube a su página de internet, no quiero que otros disfruten de tu atuendo tanto como yo –A la rubia se le escapa una sonrisa ladina.

–Y-ya, ¡vámonos de una vez! –Takao, ahora algo apenada por esas palabras, se apresura a tomar una de las maletas y la sombrilla. Atago no tarda en hacer lo mismo, para iniciar con la marcha hacia la playa.

Los graznidos de las gaviotas, el aroma del mar y la brisa marina. Tres elementos a los que el par se acostumbraron desde hace meses. Escuchar a las gaviotas es algo tan natural para ellas como el ladrido de un perro, y la brisa entre su cabello siempre les alegra para aliviarlas del calor de los entrenamientos, el olor a sal es como una alfombra en la puerta de entrada con un mensaje escrito amablemente: Bienvenidos.

Llegaron.

Takao –responsable y determinada– no tarda en poner su toalla sobre la arena y luego clavar la sombrilla, así su resguardo quedó terminado. Atago por el otro lado no duda en dar un salto hacia la arena húmeda mientras exclama:

–¡Yosoro!

Su maleta y toalla tirada sobre la arena, no muy lejos de donde Takao puso sus cosas, pero siendo su querida hermana toma las cosas y las pone debajo de la sombrilla, prepara la toalla de Atago y abre una de las maletas para sacar el bloqueador solar.

–¡Pankapaaan! –Un grito y Takao siente un chorro de agua en su espalda, tiene la temperatura suficiente como para darle un estremecimiento por todo el cuerpo, en ese momento Atago se lanza al frente para caer encima de su hermana.

Un quejido después y Takao estaba sobre la arena Atago sobre su espalda, quien presiona un poco sus senos contra ella, otorgándole un rubor a Takao.

–Te tardas mucho…

–Claro que lo hago, hay que armar nuestras toallas y ponernos bloqueador solar, pero más importante, ¿de dónde salió ese chorro? –Takao hace su mejor esfuerzo para mirar por encima del hombro, así tiene una mirada muy buena de su hermana sentada sobre su espalda baja, tiene unas gotas de agua recorriéndole el vientre y piernas así como una pistola de agua y una sonrisa cargada de victoria. –¿Cómo metiste una pistola de agua en-?

–La llevaba conmigo, tenía que obligarte a quitar ese uniforme de alguna manera –Atago deja la pistola a un lado y coloca ambas manos sobre la espalda de su acompañante, justo donde el chorro dejó la prenda humedecida, provocándole otro estremecimiento a la de abajo. –A pesar de que tus piernas sean tan jugosas, ¿por qué será que tu espalda es la sensible?

–¿Jugosas? –Con el rubor más fuerte, ahora pintando por completo sus mejillas, la de cabello corto intenta moverse para cubrise las piernas como pueda, pero Atago se asegura de colocar sus piernas sobre esos brazos y así imposibilitarle algún movimiento.

–Vinimos aquí para descansa y divertirnos, ¿por qué no te has quitado el uniforme?

–Iba a hacerlo después de arreglar las cosas.

–Excusas –Atago vuelve a recostarse encima de su hermana mientras se relame los labios, –tanto que me tomó planear esto y lo quieres arruinar, sé un poco más juguetona de vez en cuando.

–Si hiciera lo mismo que tú no sé qué-Mmmh! –No pudo completar su respuesta debido a una mordida en el oído que intentó con toda fuerza sacarle un gemido de sorpresa, –¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

–Ya sabes qué –Atago suelta una risilla, después le da una lamida lenta al oído que había decidido victimizar, lo recorre con precisión y cuidado, como si buscara torturar a su hermana con ello, y la peor parte era que lo estaba consiguiendo, pues a pesar de tener a Atago encima, Takao comenzaba a moverse de un lado a otro, facilitando así la intrusión de las manos de la rubia en los broches de la uniformada para removerlo con cuidado y sutilidad.

Una vez los botones se liberaron, y el uniforme perdió la fuerza para cubrir el cuerpo de la de cabello corto, un simple "¡Pankapapaaan!" bastó para quitarle la mayor parte del atuendo y dejar que su espalda y bikini respiraran un poco, ya se preocuparía de la falda y sus medias tentadoras en un poco.

–Ya conseguiste quitarme el uniforme, ahora quítate.

–¿Y desperdiciar la oportunidad para molestarte un poco más? –Niega con una sonrisa juguetona. Pasea los ojos azules por la piel de su hermana y coloca su mano derecha encima de la espalda ajena, la acaricia un poco, le da varias pasadas con la yema de los dedos, rozando la piel como si pintara una pared; metódica y con cuidado.

–Mh…A…Ata..go… –Takao vuelve a intentar llamar a su hermana, quien ríe tranquila y luego inspecciona la maleta abierta para buscar el bronceador.

–Ya sé –Dice cuando encuentra entre el cambio de ropa el contenedor, –si te quedas quieta y me dejas ponerte el bloqueador te dejaré en paz, ¿tenemos un trato?

Takao permanece en silencio, piensa en las opciones que le quedan para ese momento, pues lo último que quiere es que su hermana se ponga a jugar tanto con su traje de baño y éste termine cediendo ante la fuerza necesaria para sostener por completo sus senos, entonces, siente un beso en la zona inferior de su espalda, suficiente como para sacarle un suspiro.

–¡Trato!, tenemos un trato –Para ese momento Atago ríe nuevamente y libera uno de los brazos aprisionados, entonces Takao se coloca la mano sobre la boca para relajarse un poco.

"No debería tocarme tanto…me está poniendo nerviosa." Traga saliva y respira hondo, hasta cierra los ojos para recuperar la compostura.

Con las condiciones puestas, la Atago victoriosa decide acercarse gateando hasta la maleta.

"¿Eh?" Se detiene al llegar a ella. "Juro haber visto el bronceador por aquí" Introduce su mano en la maleta para buscar.

–Ya había sacado el bloqueador solar.

–No lo vi, ¿no lo habrás imaginado?

–No, yo sé lo que –Intenta levantarse para buscar el bloqueador por sí misma, pero en cuanto mira a su lado, la imagen de la parte inferior del bikini estrujada entre los glúteos abundantes de su hermana la petrifican.

Atago, quien continúa buscando entre las cosas de la maleta, se dispone a tararear una canción, misma que su cadera comienza a seguir al moverse de lado a lado. Toda la atención de Takao se centró en los muslos y glúteos que adoptaron un vaivén similar al de las olas del mar.

Inconscientemente, la hermana comienza a seguir el movimiento. Al principio con la mirada y luego con toda la cabeza, como si fuera víctima de una hipnosis y si estuviera viendo una luz en un cuarto oscuro. Más pronto que tarde –y con el rostro inundado en rojo– acerca su rostro a esa luz en su imaginación y aprisiona los muslos de su hermana entre sus brazos para plantar un beso en una de las mejillas de esas posaderas.

–¡Eek! –Atago grita con sorpresa al sentirla y alza el torso para mirar a su hermana abrazándole los glúteos como un niño abraza a su oso de peluche. Ciertamente, un rubor aparece en sus mejillas, pero una sonrisa enternecedora también. –Puedes besarlo todo lo que quieras –Se aventura a darle unas palmadas y caricias en el cabello.

–¿E-eh? –Takao sacude la cabeza, y al ver el slip del bikini de su hermana justo frente a ella, se aleja lo más que puede, provocando a Atago un suspiro y una mueca insatisfecha.

–Y te estabas soltando…

Para ocultar su vergüenza, Takao se recuesta de nuevo sobre la toalla con los brazos sobre la cabeza, así para evitar que intentara levantarle el rostro, Atago por otro lado esboza una sonrisa un poco más juguetona y se relame los labios.

Un vistazo más a la maleta y toma el bronceador.

–Lo encontré –Aclama con gusto.

–S-sólo apúrate y termina –Responde su hermana.

Como se lo pide, la rubia se vuelve a subir en la espalda de su hermana y comienza a vaciar el contenido del bronceador sobre sus manos, después de repartirlo entre sus palmas se dispone a ponerlas ahora sobre los costados de Takao, sacándole una exclamación de sorpresa a la víctima nuevamente.

–N-no se empieza así, ¡la espalda, la esp-!

Antes de terminar de quejarse, Atago comenzó a mover las manos, recorriendo así los costados de su familiar que tanto amaba, vierte y unta el contenido en la piel tersa, pasa por encima de las costillas hasta llegar a la base de los senos, los cuales decide saltar, pues el momento llegaría para aprovechar esa zona, por el momento continúa repasando la figura de Takao con las manos como un ciego inspecciona el rostro de una persona.

Meticulosa y hasta detallista, introduce uno, hasta tres dedos y los frota en las axilas de su hermana varias veces, continúa sacándole suspiros y una risa de vez en cuando, pero no importa cuánto se le pide que deje de hacerlo, sus manos regresan a los mismos puntos para presionarlos y jugar con las reacciones hasta tener cierta satisfacción de sus suspiros y gemidos cortos.

De ese modo, torturando y aprovechándose de la debilidad de su hermana ante su tacto, Atago sigue pasando sus manos y vertiendo el contenido sobre la espalda, hasta que decide pegar de nuevo sus senos contra la espalda lubricada y con un ligero brillo por la capa del líquido.

–¿Ya terminaste?

–Supongo que sí…

La voz desilusionada de su hermana le llama la atención, así decide mirarla por sobre su hombro, una expresión disgustada le robó la sonrisa a Atago.

–¿Pasó algo?

–Que ya terminé.

La respuesta era algo obvia, así como la razón de su aparente enojo, pero tenían mucho que hacer aún, como disfrutar de la playa, el mar y las vacaciones, sin mencionar que, de continuar así, podría resultar con consecuencias graves para Takao, quien apenas y podía resistir tener a su hermana tocándola y una vez, hasta comenzaba a sospechar que lo hacía más para provocarla que para pasar el rato, sin embargo, si había algo a lo que era débil era a su hermana; verla con esa expresión no hace más que arruinarle el día, quiere verla con esa actitud y escucharla exclamar cuando se emociona.

–Creo que…faltó una parte… –Vuelve a ocultar su rostro entre los brazos.

–¿Eh?

–Te faltó una parte –Lo dice de nuevo, pero más rápido, casi se muerde la lengua por la velocidad, pero eso es suficiente para sacarle una sonrisa alegre a Atago.

–Déjamelo a mí, me aseguraré de untarlo en cada parte de tu cuerpo –Se le acerca al oído para susurrarle, –En. Cada. Parte –Las palabras pausadas y el tono de susurro le llevaron varios pensamientos a Takao, pero no tiene la fuerza como para hacérselos saber, además, la de cabello corto conoce los juegos de su hermana, seguro terminarían haciendo algo tarde o temprano, y con lo mucho que la ha tentado en el tiempo que llevan ahí, preferiría que fuera más temprano.

El tratamiento y las caricias volvieron a darse, pero ésta vez con mayor cariño, la rubia no se ponía a provocarla como antes al introducir sus dedos y rozar su piel con el mayor cuidado posible, ahora parecía más como si en serio quisiera ponerle el bloqueador. Algo en su interior se sintió decepcionado al respecto, pero podrían compartir más tiempo si nada ocurría, por supuesto, nada pudo evitar que un suspiro se le saliera.

–¿Te aburres?

–Ah, no, no es eso.

Las manos se detienen, entonces Atago se pone a pensar en una solución para el aburrimiento de su hermana, lo que la lleva a juntar sus palmas con decisión.

–Ya sé, vamos a nadar después de esto, tenemos rato sin nadar juntas.

–Ah, claro, no hay problema –Takao sonríe.

–Bien, date la vuelta, nada más termino con tus senos y podremos ir.

–¿Eh? M-mis senos no lo necesitan.

–Confía en tu hermana.

La sonrisa que le pone es suficiente para convencer a Takao, quien suspira. Un rubor más marcado en sus pómulos delata la vergüenza que siente, pero igual, cuando Atago se levanta, ella se recuesta boca arriba y cierra los ojos, no se atreve a mirarla mientras se pone a jugar de ese modo con sus pechos.

Entonces, una sensación la sorprende: Calidez y humedad.

Algo cubre sus labios y los comienza a saborear, los repasa con una lengua mezquina mientras un par de labios jugosos presionan los suyos, los goza y disfruta. Una leve mordida la toma desprevenida y le saca un gemido que se ahoga en el beso.

Inconsciente, sus brazos se mueven hasta rodear el vientre de su hermana y pegarla contra su cuerpo, su respiración se vuelve más pesada y la temperatura de su cuerpo aumenta. Algo entre sus piernas llama su atención y la obliga a cerrarlas, en un momento como ese comenzaba a excitarse por el beso y las caricias tan precisas de Atago.

La rubia, sintiendo que algo se movía debajo de ella, no tarda en introducir su pierna entre las de su acompañante y pegar el muslo contra la intimidad contraria, sólo para frotarla un poco y tentarla nuevamente, tal como había sido su plan desde un inicio.

La sensación se vuelve demasiada, cuando la de cabello largo se separa, un par de ojos rojos miran con deseo a la de ojos azules, exploran su cuerpo, pasan por sus senos amplios, se dirigen a su vientre hasta terminar en su entrepierna y las piernas unidas. Se muerde el labio inferior y trata de respirar hondo, cuando se dispone a hablar Atago ríe y le pone un dedo sobre los labios para callarla.

–No, aquí no…creo que hay unos vestidores cerca –No dice más, simplemente se levanta. Al hacerlo, los ojos de Takao la traicionan y vuelven a mirarle las piernas, ahora nota unas pequeñas gotas descendiendo de sus muslos hasta las pantorrillas, es cuando decide ver su traje de baño, hay una leve mancha encima de la toalla.

Su rubor se vuelve más fuerte al notarlo.

–Te esperaré en los vestidores –Atago le guiña el ojo para después caminar hacia donde vio unos, dejando a una Takao provocada y húmeda.

Entonces, sus piernas se levantaron, víctimas del conjuro de su hermana y la condujeron hasta los vestidores; sería mejor aprovechar el fin de semana al máximo.

 **Escritor:**

 **Ya saben, adoro poner anotaciones al final y esta historia no será distinta.**

 **Hay tres cosas que adoro en este mundo: Yuri, piernas y KanColle, ya tengo adicción severa al juego (razón por la cual no he escrito mucho últimamente) y no hay modo de salir, así que mejor la disfruto.**

 **¿Y qué mejor modo de disfrutarlo que con una de mis actividades favoritas? Improvisar. Me fascinan esos ejercicios, te dan uno o dos personajes, una situación (opcional) y go wild! Y eso fue justo lo que ocurrió aquí, la cosa se descontroló para la segunda cuartilla y tomó otra ruta, estuve a nada de incluir un +18 por ahí.**

 **Esta historia se la dedico a mi querido amigo Major Mike Powell III, o bien como yo le digo "Major". Muchas gracias por esos impulsos para que escriba algo, así no sentiré que pierdo el tiempo ni mi vida. (?)**

 **Espero disfrute de la historia, de principio a fin. No tan larga como el plot de Atago y Takao, pero sí jugosa y apetecible como sus piernas, y de eso me enorgullezco. (?)** **Major, siga escribiendo esas historias que tanto le gusta hacer.**

 **Es todo, nos vemos luego, yo vuelvo a mis rondas de Kancolle. (/*O*)/ (?)**


End file.
